Difícil Elección
by Freedom Released
Summary: Por fin Kagome tenía que elegir entre volver a su mundo o quedarse allí para siempre. Ella sabía que si cruzaba el pozo no podría volver y estaba indecisa, pero, ¿qué es lo que pensaba InuYasha? [One-Shot]


**Título: **Difícil Elección

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Drama, romance.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje vulgar, uso de sufijos de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** InuYasha.

**Pareja:** Inuyasha & Kagome.

**Personajes secundarios:** Koga, Kaede, Myoga, Sango y Miroku.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 2.172 palabras.

**Resumen:** Por fin Kagome tenía que elegir entre volver a su mundo o quedarse allí para siempre. Ella sabía que si cruzaba el pozo no podría volver y estaba indecisa, pero, ¿qué es lo que pensaba InuYasha?

**Publicaciones: **Solo aquí.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto InuYasha como sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Difícil Elección**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda…",_ pensaba un medio demonio sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de una rama mirando la aldea. Había llegado el día, ese día que tanto, aunque se negara a admitirlo, miedo le tenía. El día en el que Kagome volvería a su hogar. Porque sí, no tenía ninguna duda de la decisión que tomaría. Allí estaría con su familia, con sus amigos, con una vida tranquila sin preocupaciones del Periodo Sengoku*****. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría todo eso por estar en un mundo donde a la mínima eres asesinado por un demonio, y más si eres un débil humano. Él lo sabía muy bien, esa vida no era para ella, siempre la protegía por si algún día se arrepentía de decidir luchar contra Naraku. El enemigo ya no estaba, había sido derrotado, ya nada la retenía, _nadie_ la retenía.

Eso lo enfadaba, nadie sería lo suficientemente importante para ella aquí antes que su familia. No dudaba que ella los quería mucho a todos, pero si hacemos la balanza, sale claramente lo que elegiría. _Él_ no era suficiente para que la chica se quedase. Apretó los colmillos.

Un pequeño pulga, sentado en el hombro de su amo, lo miró con tristeza. Nunca lo había visto tan mal, solo una vez: en la muerte de Kikyo. Pero eso ya estaba superado, sabía que su amo había superado eso y se había enamorado de otra persona más. Debe de tener muy mala suerte para que siempre cada vez que encuentra alguien especial a quien proteger, por una cosa o por otra, el destino siempre quiere que la lleven lejos de su lado. Eso, a un hombre, después de todo, lo machaca y lo vuelve vulnerable.

—Inuyasha-_Sama_… —habló en anciano Myoga—. Debemos ir con Kagome y los demás para que nos digan qué ha decidido. Seguro que ya ha vuelto de pensar lo que quería hacer.

—No es necesario, sé perfectamente lo que ha elegido.

La pulga se sorprendió.

—¿La joven ya se lo ha comunicado?

—No —se sinceró apretando su mandíbula—, simplemente lo sé.

Myoga lo miró sin entender y suspiró. No, nunca cambiaría.

**.**

En un lugar apartado lejos de ahí, y más concretamente cerca del pozo. Una chica miraba el pozo con una expresión melancólica. Nunca se le había ocurrido que todo eso se iba a terminar y que finalmente tendría que elegir. Sabía que llegaría, pero no quería que fuera tan rápido. Le alegró que todo saliera bien y que derrotaran a Naraku, pero esa felicidad no era infinita, puesto que tendría que elegir su destino. El día marcado llegó, y seguía sin saber qué rayos iba a hacer. No quería separarse de su familia en la época actual, pero no podía quedarse en esa época. No solo porque no fuera la suya, sino porque el pozo solo funcionaría una vez más. No podría avisarles de que no volvería, por lo que les haría preocuparse. ¿Cómo escoger ante eso? No podía, simplemente no podía, su cabeza le decía que sería muy mala persona si lo hiciera. Pero había algo que también le hablaba: su corazón. Y hace tiempo que ya no lo negaba, su corazón le pertenecía a ese terco Hanyo que la había salvado y protegido tantas veces desde que llegó. Si por ella fuera y no hubiera nadie más implicado, se quedaría con él sin ninguna duda, pero esto no solo concernía a ella. También estaba su familia, y lo que pensara Inuyasha al respecto. Él le había dejado muy claro que le daba igual, no le pidió que se quedara ni nada por el estilo cuando le dijo que tenía que decidirse de una vez. Eso le rompió el corazón, en ocasiones podía ser muy insensible; pero así lo amaba.

Un tornado se acercó a una velocidad impresionante sin que ella lo notara hasta que una persona se posicionó a su lado.

—Hola, Kagome.

Ella sonrió.

—¡Koga-_Kun_! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Akane-_Chan_? ¿Qué tal ha salido la boda? —le preguntó entusiasmada.

El hombre lobo se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Rayos, las noticias volaban por ahí.

—Muy bien, la boda genial, pero quería pasar a despedirme. ¿Dónde está la bestia pulgosa? —dijo mirando hacia los lados.

—Te lo agradezco —habló con la cabeza baja—. Y no sé dónde estará Inuyasha. Peleando con Shippo-_Chan_ o durmiendo, seguro.

El lobo la miró y pudo notar en sus ojos la tristeza al hablar del maldito perro. No se merecía a una chica como Kagome, y aún encima de eso la hacía sufrir. ¡Lo quería matar! ¿Cómo se atrevía…? Pero no podía negar, que ella lo quería y que no estaría mejor en ningún sitio más que con él. Kagome necesitaba estar con Inuyasha, y aunque le diera rabia, antes de ver a la mujer triste, haría lo que fuera necesario.

—Seguro que está maldiciendo a todo el que pase porque tiene miedo de que le dejes.

Al oír eso se sorprendió y rió un poco. Ja, seguro que estaría maldiciendo a alguien pero no por esa razón.

—Lo dudo.

—Kagome. —Al oír su nombre lo miró a los ojos, no la llamó como normalmente lo hacía, esta vez parecía que le estaba recriminando algo—. Soy hombre, y sé lo que es estar enamorado. Y créeme que no es nada bonito que la mujer que amas se vaya de tu lado y que nunca más vuelva. Yo tendría ganas de matar con mis patadas a todo el que pasara por delante.

Esas palabras la hicieron pensar, y replantearse si lo que decía Koga era cierto y realmente Inuyasha sentía algo por ella. Siempre que lo pensaba su cabeza llegaba a la conclusión de que no. Kikyo era quien estaba en su corazón, siempre lo estuvo, y muy a su pesar, siempre lo estará.

—Gracias, Koga_-Kun_, eres un buen amigo —agradeció, aún sin estar convencida de lo que él había dicho.

—Piénsalo. —La abrazó, quizá lo que había dicho no serviría de nada y nunca más la viera. Ella le correspondió el abrazo—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós, Koga-_Kun_. Saluda a Akane-_Chan_ de mi parte.

Después de despedirse el joven líder de manada se marchó dejando a la Higurashi pensativa. Peor no pudo pensar mucho, porque apareció Kaede con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Kaede-_San…_

—Oh, Kagome, te estaba buscando.

Alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que preguntaba:

—¿Para qué me buscaba?

—Esto.

Cogió las manos de la joven sacerdotisa y le puso una especie de bolsa verde que expulsaba un aura violeta muy extraña. La miró con interrogante, ¿por qué le daba eso? Tenía una esencia muy particular, como la de la Shikon no Tama.

—¿Qué es? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Es como una llave de paso. Lo malo es que solo sirve una vez, tiene la misma esencia que la Shikon no Tama, te permitirá viajar por el pozo una vez más. Quiero decir, antes solo podías volver a tu época sin regresar, ahora sí puedes regresar, pero nunca más volver a tu tiempo. Te da un viaje extra, pero solo funciona una vez.

Interesante, así que sería como poder hacer una visita a su familia si en un caso hipotético se quedara, o algo así.

—Te la doy por si decides quedarte, para que avises a tu familia.

Dicho esto la anciana se marchó dejando a la muchacha absorta con sus pensamientos. Al final lo decidió, no podía hacer otra cosa, sabía que lloraría mucho y que se pondrían tristes pero eso era lo mejor para ella y para todos.

Se encaminó a la aldea para contárselo a los demás.

**.**

Cayó la noche. Las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento como faros en la penumbra. Era de esas típicas noches de luna llena que siempre recordarías como las más hermosas. Qué pena que para Inuyasha, esa noche no fuera hermosa. Volvía tranquilamente —y sorprendentemente— caminando hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede donde algunas noches frías dormía para resguardarse de una posible tormenta.

—¡Oh, Inuyasha! —habló la anciana al ver que alguien entraba a su morada—. Pensé que te quedarías esta noche fuera.

No dijo nada, solo preguntó:

—Kagome… ¿Ya se fue?

Un pequeño demonio aprendiz se subió al hombro de la mujer; era Shippo que también de vez en cuando se quedaba con ella cuando no salía para practicar.

—Kagome-_Chan _se fue a su época —dijo.

—¡_Shh_, Shippo! No teníamos que contarle nada —lo riñó ante los ojos del joven de pelos plateados.

—Ups, lo siento…

No escuchó nada más. Su mundo se acabó en ese instante.

_Se fue a su época. Se fue a su época. Se fue a su época…_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza sin parar como si fueran echo en las montañas. Se fue. La perdió. Nunca más volvería a verla.

Se llenó de rabia, de frustración, de enfado. No tuvo oportunidad de decirle lo que significaba de verdad para él. Y en eso recordó las palabras que su amigo monje le había dicho esa misma mañana antes de que se fuera con Sango y sus hijos a dar un paseo por el bosque cercano: _"Si tú le dices lo que sientes, amigo, cabe una mera posibilidad de que ella decida quedarse"._ ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso? Puede que no pasara eso, pero por lo menos no se quedaría con el dolor en su corazón de saber que no hizo todo lo posible por mantenerla a su lado. En ese estado, no podía pensar en que allí estaría a salvo de peligros o que estaría con su familia. ¿En qué sitio más podía estar si no era a su lado? ¿Cuánto más segura estaría si no estaba él para protegerla? Nada tenía sentido ya. Perdió a antiguo amor una vez, y ahora se había permitido el lujo de perder a su amor del presente. Y sabía con toda certeza, que no habría un amor del futuro. Su corazón ya había sido ocupado totalmente y nadie más podría entrar en él.

"¡Mierda! ¡No, no, no!" Apretaba los dientes lo más posible para intentar desquitar su rabia de la manera menos brusca posible. Salió corriendo hacia el pozo de los deseos con una velocidad impresionante, como si no supiera que ella ya no estaría ahí.

Se paró delante del pozo y empezó a gritarle sin contenerse ni un segundo:

—¡Maldita mentirosa! Dijiste que estarías a mi lado luchando siempre. ¡Sé que ya no está el maldito de Naraku, pero yo aún necesito que luches conmigo! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a irte sin despedirte siquiera? ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! Lo sabía, humana… ¡No tenía que haberme enamorado de ti, solo me has vuelto débil! Podría haber usado la Shikon no Tama para convertirme en un demonio completo ¡pero no!, no lo hice, porque tú decías que me querías así como estaba. ¡Cuán cejado he estado todo este tiempo por caer en tus absurdas mentiras…!

Y siguió insultando al pozo como si ella fuera a escucharlo mientras unas finas lagrimillas rebeldes salían por sus ojos caminando por sus mejillas y cayendo sin que nada las detuviera al suelo. Se las limpió rápidamente con la manga, se dio la vuelta, y con las rodillas en el suelo empezó a golpear la hierba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

De repente un olor le llegó a su nariz y paró en seco sus golpes. Se giró lentamente y la vio. Ahí estaba, como siempre con su ridícula vestimenta de su tiempo y mirándolo sin entender nada.

Se quedaron viendo durante varios minutos. Ninguno decía nada, no querían estropear nada. Al final, la que habló fue ella:

—Inuyasha… ¿Qué…?

Pero fue interrumpida por algo inesperado: un abrazo. La había abrazado tan fuerte que casi la deja sin respiración. Parecía que no quería dejar que se fuera, como si tuviera miedo que en cualquier momento se escapara. Muy aturdida, correspondió el abrazo. Se sentía reconfortada, nunca se pensó que después de avisar a su familia para quedarse a vivir en la Época Feudal la recibieran de esa manera, y menos Inuyasha.

Se separaron después de ese momento mágico mas las manos de él no se movieron de la cintura de la joven. No quería soltarla, no quería que se marchara de nuevo.

—¡Tonta! ¿A dónde habías ido?

La chica sonrió al ver la cara de reproche del canino.

—Fui a avisar a mi familia de que me quedaría aquí. Al pozo le quedaban dos viajes más. ¿No te lo dijeron Shippo-_Chan_ o Kaede?

"_¡Maldito zorrito traicionero!"_, pensó. Ya se ocuparía de él más tarde, pero antes… La besó.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. No se esperaba esa acción, la pilló por sorpresa, pero muy torpemente correspondió. No era muy experimentada, pero dio lo mejor de sí para que su primer beso fuera especial. Aunque siendo con la persona que amaba, ya lo era.

Kagome supo en ese momento que ese sería su nuevo hogar. E Inuyasha supo que nunca más se sentiría solo, porque la tenía a su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

***Periodo Sengoku: **Para quien no lo sepa InuYasha está ambientada en el periodo Sengoku japonés, que fue un período muy largo en la guerra civil de la historia de Japón.

* * *

**Nota Autora**: ¡Mi primer fic de InuYasha, señores!** :'DD** Qué decepción más grande. Pensaba que iba a quedar mejor ***^* **_**Asdfghjklñ **_Voy a irme a llorar a un rincón **xD **Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Cualquier cosa por comentarios~


End file.
